Un Duchazo Ardiente
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Cuando Federico decide ducharse en el baño del cuarto de Delfina. Jamás se imaginó encontrar a Flor bajo el chorro de la regadera... ¿Y qué pasa cuándo él decide mandar todo por la borda y vivir solo el momento con Flor? Son solamente ellos dos y nadie más a su alrededor podrá evitar que consumen su pasión. Lemon 18


**UN DUCHAZO ARDIENTE**

.•.

.•.

.•.

LOS PERSONAJES Y ESCENARIOS DE FLORICIENTA PERTENECEN A CRIS MORENA GROUP

TODO SIN AFÁN DE OFENDER A NADIE, SOLO CON EL GUSTO DE ENTRETENER A LOS LECTORES.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO **LEMON +18,** LEE BAJO TU PROPIO CRITERIO.

.•.

.•.

.•.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 _ **Federico &Florencia**_

* * *

¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Todo jodidamente mal! Estaba harto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los constantes gritos que toda su familia pegaba en todo el perímetro de su hogar. Sin contar los cuentos mareadores de su madrina y futura esposa, por supuesto también sin olvidar los chanchullos que Florencia armaba. Era frustrante a veces no poder tener un poco de calma en ese lugar.

Para él lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de todos sus problemas, relajándose bajo la regadera, era el único lugar dónde podía conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, aparte de limpiar su cuerpo podía decirse que el agua lo ayudaba a purificar un poco su mente. Y ahí estaba; en la habitación de Delfina.

—Tranquilo Federico—habló la que era su madrina—Anda usa el baño tranquilamente.

—Lo siento mucho Malala, lo que sucede es que mi baño se encuentra averiado y…

—Para, para, no tenés que explicarme nada vos. Usa el baño.

—Gracias—su día había sido bastante movido y lo que más quería en esos momentos era un momento de paz consigo mismo, miró a la mujer con una ceja levantada—Malala… ¿Te podes ir?

— ¡Oh! Si, si querido—la Torres Oviedo salió de la rosada habitación dejando al cabecilla de los Fritzenwalden solo.

Con pesadez llevó sus manos al rostro para restregarse y suspirar cansadamente. Dándose paso al interior del baño, el lugar desprendía el perfume que usaba Delfina, todo olía a ella en ese lugar. Aunque al principio le pareciera una fragancia deliciosa, ahora solo le daba lo mismo, aquel aroma ya no producía aquella sensación para con la Santillán.

Comenzó a retirarse el nudo de la bata que portaba, al mismo tiempo que abría el grifo de la regadera para templar el agua. Sin saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la cortina.

/ / /

Tuvo que retener un grito cuando el agua helada le cayó en la espalda, mojándola. Llevando sus manos irremediablemente a su boca para ahogar una exclamación al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo. ¡Odiaba meterse en líos! Pero a veces no podía evitarlo como ahora: Se hallaba buscando información para la abuela de las brujas, Nilda le había pedido que escuchará las conversaciones de Malala y Delfina y ahora estaba metida en un lío.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, pedía vigorosamente a sus hadas que la ayudarán a zafarse del embrollo donde se había metido.

Y finalmente había sucedido, Federico había retirado la cortina de baño para disfrutar de una buena ducha. Cuando la vio parada frente a él, totalmente empapada.

—Eh… Don Frezzer… ¿Todo bien?—preguntó la muchacha intentando hacerse la desentendida. Mientras que la mirada del rubio se endurecía, al mismo tiempo que otra parte de su anatomía. Sin dudar ningún momento, tomó la toalla para cubrirse y evitar que la castaña bajará la mirada a un punto exacto.

— ¡Vos! ¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó exaltado, no era posible que aquella chica le provocará cosas. Cosas que pensaba solo sentir con Delfina.

—Eh… ¿Me creería si le digo que estoy repasando los azulejos?—preguntó avergonzada, aún sin retirarse debajo del chorro de agua.

— ¡No!—gritó exaltado, por fin se había podido acomodar la toalla.

—Hace bien porque es una mentira terrible… em… lo que pasó es que yo estaba intentado limpiarle el baño a la señorita Delfina y cuando vine me di cuenta que estaba roto. Y cuando usted vino todo se arregló—Federico se mordía los labios con rabia al escuchar la excusa de la niñera, no era posible— ¿Usted me cree eso?—preguntó la chica intentando solucionar la bronca que se había cargado.

— ¡No!—volvió a gritar el rubio, mirando con molestia a la chica. Levantó su mano en señal de molestia, sus dedos se doblaron al punto de parecer una garra que iba a acabar con todo de un zarpazo.

—Por favor ándate rápido de acá y zacate eso que encima de todo te vas a resfriar—comentó éste intentando calmar su genio.

Frente a los ojos de Federico, Flor se dio la vuelta para intentar sacarse la remera.

—Tiene razón—continuó la chica, mientras sus manos iban a parar al borde de la remera verde.

— ¡No!—volvió a exclamar el rubio, virando a la chica para quedar frente a ella nuevamente.

— _¿Quién se está bañando?—_ a los oídos de ambas personas dentro de la ducha, aquella voz era totalmente conocida. Se miraron con un deje de miedo e inmediatamente el rubio entró a la ducha junto a Florencia. Jalando la cortina para evitar que su prometida los viera en una situación tan comprometedora.

—Soy yo mi amor—comentó el rubio, viendo como Florencia se tapaba la boca para evitar hacer ruido alguno.

— _¿Y qué fue ese 'no'?_

—Fue ese no, porque… abrí la canilla fría y me quemé—se dio cuenta de su error—No, la canilla caliente…

— _¿Queres que te ayudé con algo?_

—No mi amor, todo bien—vio como Florencia hacía panchos para evitar que la morena los descubriera. Él también estaba bastante nervioso.

— _Bueno, se me olvido el brillo labial. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Que tonta que soy!—dijo Delfina desde fuera._

— ¿No ibas a ir al comedor?

— _Sí, sí, ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde, te quiero—_ y por fin pudieron respirar tranquilamente cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

El corazón de la castaña latía rápidamente, podía sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas al tener a su Freezer totalmente desnudo junto a ella. Estaba segura que su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podía escucharse como tamborazos de desfile. Federico estaba ahí, ambos mojándose con el agua de la ducha.

— ¿Ya se fue Don Freezer?—preguntó la Fazzarino con inocencia. Al Fritzenwalden aquella reacción se le hacía irresistible, Florencia tenía la facilidad de hacerlo trastabillar con sus pensares y el estar en esa situación no estaba ayudando mucho realmente.

—Sí, ya se fue—comentó él, viendo directamente a la muchacha—Ya se fue, ahora vete si no…

La chica sin decir palabra alguna asintió, mirando con anhelo al rubio que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Antes de qué Don Freezer?—preguntó ella, no queriendo irse. Quería que su adorado príncipe le dijera que la amaba, para así ella también poder confesarle el amor que le tenía.

—Flor… No es correcto que… estemos así—comentó él, evitando mirarla, pues podía sentir una revolución en su estómago. Al igual que cierta calidez en sus entrepiernas. Florencia tenía que irse pronto si no todo se iría por la borda.

Interiormente le atraía Florencia, y mucho, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie ni siquiera ella.

—D-de acuerdo—la Fazzarino interiormente se decepcionó al ver la cara de frustración del rubio. Le entregó la pequeña esponja y el shampoo en manos.

Cuando iba a salir de la bañera, una fuerte manó la haló por el brazo, así impidiéndole salir. Nuevamente el flikiti de mariposas acudía a ella, su corazón gritaba en felicidad y ella… estaba ahí con su adorado Federico.

—Vos te quedas—anunció el Freezer con una voz ronca.

Federico Fritzenwalden lo había decidido: Vivir el momento.

¿Qué importaba lo que pasará después? Si en ese momento solamente eran Flor y él, su florecilla. Él miró a la de ojos verdes, quién se mordía el labio inferior en señal de nervios. Era tan bella… aquella menuda chica era hermosa a sus ojos.

—Prométeme vos una cosa—Federico miró nuevamente a Flor.

— ¿Qué quiere?—preguntó ella con voz ahogada, pues el calor de su corazón la estaba asfixiando.

—Prométeme que nunca hablarás de esto con **nadie** _ **.**_ Florencia… promételo.

Flor se quedó de piedra, ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿Federico la estaba haciendo prometer algo que iban a hacer? En su interior brincó de emoción al estar con su príncipe… pero ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Tragó saliva con pesadez y miró a su rubio a los ojos.

—Lo… lo prometo—para Federico fueron palabras suficientes, de los dulces labios de la castaña aquellas palabras sonaron como melodías. Mandando toda cordura muy lejos, acorraló a la de ojos verdes contra las baldosas del baño.

De un momento a otro le había partido la boca a besos, pudiendo sentir una sensación electrizante cuando sus labios se juntaron; era una sensación nueva. El agua seguía mojando sus cuerpos mientras compartían una batalla de besos.

—Don Federico—suspiró la castaña, al sentir como nuevamente sus labios eran reclamados por el rubio, podía sentir tantas sensaciones aflorar dentro de ella. Sentía como se le erizaba la piel con el contacto de Fritzenwalden.

Federico sentía lo mismo, sentía una emoción llenarle el pecho. De un momento a otro había cerrado la llave de la regadera, quedando en un expectante silencio. Mirándose profundamente ambos jóvenes.

—Vos… ¿qué me has hecho?—preguntó el rubio, mirando con anhelo a la muchacha.

—Yo, yo…

—No hables más, Florcita—pidió éste, al momento en el que reclamaba nuevamente sus labios. Volviendo ambos a sentir aquella sensación, se sentían complementados cuando sus labios se juntaban. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaban miles de sensaciones se entrelazaban las unas con las otras—Zacate eso—se estaba sintiendo un poco impaciente, la toalla que él había traído enredada en su cintura empezaba a aflojarse, mientras luchaba un poco por quitarle a la castaña su blusa.

Flor podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su mirada perdida en la de Federico. El ambiente había cambiado totalmente, era romántico pero al mismo tiempo era apasionado.

—Vos sos tan hermosa—en un hilito de voz Federico confesó sus pensares a la castaña. Florencia bajó la mirada un poco apenada, pero no le importaba mucho ya que estaba con el hombre que ella amaba; los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre la bonita piel apiñonada de Florencia. Y junto a ésta el bonito sostén blanco.

—Freezer—la chica suspiró cuando Fritzenwalden delineó con uno de sus dedos su hombro hasta la clavícula, tembló cuando con su dedo pulgar acarició sus hinchados labios.

Federico estaba experimentando sensaciones que antes había dejado se sentir, pero con ésta mujer era diferente. Estaba caliente… ¡Si estaba caliente y mucho! Pero más allá de aquella sensación carnal, había algo que le hacía ser bastante dulce con la niñera. Era un sentimiento de protección hacía ella.

Ella era inexperta en ese tema, nunca antes había estado con algún hombre. Y al mirar a Federico sabía que le gustaría que él fuera su primer hombre, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir un pequeño miedo y nervios al estar sintiendo como poco a poco la ropa iba saliendo de su cuerpo, pues para él solo bastaba votar la toalla en alguna parte del baño y estaría como su madre lo había traído al mundo.

En sus fosas nasales sentía el aroma de Federico, penetrante, masculino, único. Cerró sus ojos cuando él reclamó sus labios nuevamente de manera suave, casi romántica. Los delgados labios de Federico iban descendiendo, pasando a la barbilla de la muchacha, en cada momento observando sus facciones, y luego subía al lóbulo de su oreja para escucharla suspirar ahogadamente. Sonrió en su oído.

—Te ves hermosa, Flor—susurró al oído de la muchacha, apresó a la chica entre sus brazos para atraerla a él.

La joven únicamente ahogó un suspiro cuando las manos del rubio apresaron sus caderas acariciando de vez en vez. Hasta posarse sobre su trasero… las mariposillas qué sentía en su interior reclamaban escapar de alguna manera. Todo podía ser un sueño… quería creer que era verdad, pero al abrir nuevamente sus ojos lo vio a él.

Tan hermoso… su príncipe de cuentos.

Los labios de Federico reclamaban los de la chica; comiendo de ellos con gran necesidad y pasión de por medio. Necesitaba más, los labios de Florencia eran adictivos, eran una droga de la cuál con gusto realmente le gustaría seguir probando hasta desfallecer. Sus delgados labios rosas eran suaves a su contacto y su lengua inexperta lo volvían loco. Aquella electrizante sensación lo carcomía por completo.

La falda de la chica después salió volando en alguna parte del baño, quedando la joven en ropa interior y sin dejar de ser tierna. Únicamente sus zapatillas estaban en sus pies… sonrió al ver ese aire infantil por parte de la chica…

—Hermosa—se permitió decir aquel, que ella amaba.

Al mismo tiempo la toalla que separaba a Federico de su desnudez completa, cayó en el mojado suelo de la regadera. La entrepierna del rubio ya estaba totalmente enervada, y aunque ella quisiera no mirar sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella anatomía masculina. ¡Qué no fuera un sueño, por favor!

Con suavidad, el rubio retiró el sostén que cubría los senos de la chica, toda ella era perfecta. Su cabello castaño, lacio le encantaba, la piel de Florencia tenía un aroma como almendras y vainilla que con deleite él probaría, esa mujer era para él. Pues su menudo cuerpo embonaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y toda ella se acoplaba a él… Aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente desaprobatorio. ¿Qué dirían sus padres al respecto? En esos momentos tener aquellos pensamientos no sería bueno si no quería echar por la borda todo aquel escenario romántico y pasional.

¡Maldición! Podía sentir la necesidad de arrancar la ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de la niñera y hacerla suya en ese momento, pero nuevamente aquel sentimiento protector lo embargaba. Aquella sensación cálida en su pecho al tenerla de aquella forma.

Las palabras no eran necesarias pues cuando sus mirabas se cruzaban, ahí había muchísimos sentimientos que se respiraba en el baño.

—Ni una palabra de esto, Flor—pidió el Freezer; suplicando.

—No lo haré, mi principito—sonrió ella enamorada y por voluntad propia apresó los labios de aquel hombre que era su mundo.

La ropa interior de Florencia quedó olvidada, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante el alemán. La piel se le erizo cuando los ojos verdes de Federico la recorrieron de pies a cabeza; instintivamente llevó sus manos a la altura de sus senos para cubrirse ya que nunca antes había estado así con un hombre… nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación.

—No te cubras florcita—pidió él con una voz ronca y profunda—Vos sos hermosa…

Con ternura él retiró las manos que impedían ver aquel par de montañas apiñonadas, siendo lo más delicado posible tocó uno de los pezones de la chica, la vio morder sus labios con una sensualidad natural que no pudo evitar repetir la acción.

—No me miré así—pidió ella—Tampoco haga eso—se quejó, pues aquel pequeño pellizco en su botón le causaba una sensación en su vientre.

Él sonrió ante las peticiones de la joven, viéndola con ternura, acercó sus labios a uno de aquellos botones rosados. Florencia abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la acción y no evitó suspirar por la sensación que Federico le causaba, sentir sobre su pezón aquella sensación húmeda y caliente era totalmente nuevo para ella, pues la lengua del Fritzenwalden parecía experta en lamer y morder suavemente causándole a ella una ola de calor en todo el cuerpo. Sus manos por instinto llegaron a la cabeza de éste enredando de paso sus largos dedos entre las hebras rubias.

La mano de Federico acariciaba el otro pecho, sintiendo como aquel botón se endurecía por sus toques. Se detuvo un poco y al levantar su mirada, se encontró con una que respingó cuando él se detuvo, sonriendo aún sobre la lechosa piel. Dejó aquel pezón rojo para pasar al otro para darle el mismo trato, escuchando como de la boquita de Florencia salían suaves suspiros.

Sus manos fueron a las caderas de la chica, acariciando sus nalgas y luego bajando con suavidad sobre sus largas piernas. Era hermosa esa mujer.

—Me fascinas Flor.

—Don Freezer—gimió ella cuando Federico dejó sus senos y regresó sus hambrientos labios hasta su boca. Besando con pasión, no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo reposaba sobre la fría pared de azulejos, y ya no le importaba esa sensación fría en su espalda. Pues el calor que Federico le brindaba era más que suficiente.

Federico dejó aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, para bajar lentamente con húmedos besos al cuello de la castaña. Ella suspiró cuando la lengua caliente del rubio recorría con suavidad su cuello, sintiendo de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas que la hacían estremecer y querer más de él.

Ella lo amaba, estaba muy segura de eso. Tembló cuando una de las manos de Federico llegó al punto venus de su femineidad, estaba por parar pero los besos de Federico eran calmantes y como drogas que la ponían menuda ante él, todo miedo era disipado por sus caricias. Y finalmente aquel hombre acarició la intimidad de la chica, la piel de ella era tan suave en todos los sentidos que solamente provocaban que él se volviera loco.

En esos momentos solamente eran él y Florencia, no existía en su mente Malala, Delfina, los chicos ni siquiera Matías. Solo él y Flor.

Podía sentir los labios de la chica humedecerse con sus tiernas caricias, era tan fascinante y electrizante. No era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, pero al introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de la joven, supo que él sería el primero para ella, se sentía rebosante ante aquel descubrimiento.

—Flor—llamó con suavidad—No tengas miedo—pidió él intentando tranquilizar a la niñera, pues había sentido la tensión que se formó en ella cuando su dedo corazón se introdujo gentilmente en su interior.

—F-Freezer—gimió ella cuando los dedos masculinos la estimulaban, era todo tan nuevo, pero tan perfecto a la vez—Soy virgen—se avergonzó cuando miró al rubio a los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al haber confesado algo tan privado y personal.

—No temas Flor—pidió él, con su mano libre acariciando el rostro de la joven—Voy a cuidarte.

Besó con ternura sus labios para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura; cuando ella se relajó le permitió con más libertad explorar su cuerpo. Toda ella era perfecta para él, la tomó de la cintura y siguió estimulando su vagina, sentía sus dedos mojados por la lubricación de ella al ser acariciada. El oírla suspirar, cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior lo hipnotizaban completamente.

La chica llevó sus verdosos ojos hasta aquel pedazo de carne, qué estaba totalmente enervada. ¿Todo eso entraría en ella? Se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar en ello, tragó con pesadez cuando Federico la volteó de espaldas, sintiendo el pene del rubio entre sus nalgas, provocando aquella oleada de calor en su vientre.

—Tranquila—le habló él al oído, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Él iba a cuidarla, ella lo sabía pero el miedo de ser la primera vez la invadía. Sintiendo aún dudas en su interior, podría parar en ese momento… si ella se lo pedía, él lo haría. ¿Pero cuándo se repetiría algo como eso? Había visto en los ojos de Federico aquella decisión de mandar todo al demonio por ese instante, solo estaban ellos dos. Las brujas y medio mundo no existían en esos momentos.

Cuando decidió entregarse a su príncipe, aceptó silenciosamente las caricias del rubio, aquellas que pedían permiso para llegar a la siguiente etapa. Estaban en el baño, no era un lugar muy cómodo para poder expresar sus sentimientos, pero estaban con la privacidad que necesitaban, con cuidado él hizo que Florencia se inclinara un poco.

—Fede…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando aquel intruso masculino intentaba penetrar en su cavidad virginal. Un dolor agudo se instaló en sus piernas cuando el pene de Federico ingresaba lentamente en ella.

—Diablos—lo escuchó gemir profundamente—Estás tan estrecha, Florcita—expresó, apretando los dientes por aquella deliciosa sensación al ingresar en Florencia.

Ella al principio se aferró al grifo de la regadera pues el dolor entre sus piernas era potente, pero al acomodarse un poco, aquel dolor desapareció. Federico se había quedado quieto cuando sintió aquella barrera femenina romperse para siempre, y su ego masculino creció al saberse el primer hombre de la niñera. Tomó con suavidad las caderas de Florencia y en suaves movimientos podía sentir aquella estrechez que le encantaba.

Los movimientos comenzaron de manera tierna, y lenta, esperando a que Florencia se acostumbrara al intruso. Cuando sintió como las paredes vaginales de la joven succionaban su miembro supo que estaba la joven disfrutando aquel encuentro.

No estaban teniendo sexo.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Pues los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza al estar unidos de aquella manera, el cuarto de baño se había llenado de gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos. Se había tornado romántico el ambiente y la ducha inicial de Federico había quedado olvidada.

Florencia arqueó su espalda para poder comer de los labios de Federico y gemir sobre sus labios indicándole a éste que sus embestidas eran perfectas.

—Don Freezer—gimió ella al sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas por el movimiento acelerado de él.

—Decime Federico, Florencia—gruñó él al embestirla con algo de fuerza—Decid mi nombre.

—Federico—gimió ella, apretando los ojos cuando sentía una ola de calor explotar en su vientre.

Federico podía sentirlo. El orgasmo de la castaña estaba por llegar llenándolo de gozo, por primera vez en todos sus 25 años, le importaba satisfacer a una mujer, a la mujer que estaba siendo suya en esos momentos. Quería verla llegar al final, quería que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos y después estaba él.

—Oh Flor—gimió cuando la penetró con más fuerza, sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados en una capa de sudor que brillaba gracias a la luz del baño. Viendo la fina espalda de Florencia, sus dedos se acomodaron entre esas caderas sugerentes y por fin la escuchó.

La joven emitió un gemido profundo, y la vio apretar los labios para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Sus paredes interiores succionaban con vigor su pene anunciando que el orgasmo estaba haciendo espasmos en todo el cuerpo de ella… no dejó de moverse, quería sentir el orgasmo de Florencia junto al suyo.

—Federico—gimió la joven, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero el agarre del Fritzenwalden evitaban su caída.

—Florcita—El rubio también gimió sonoramente cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar, su miembro se llenaba de sangre y finalmente sintió la liberación. Aún dentro de ella, se derramó sin importarle mucho.

Aquella sensación se sentía deliciosa hasta para Florencia, sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Lo había hecho, había hecho el amor con su príncipe.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, lo vio a él, con los ojos bien abiertos… buscando algo que le dijera que estaba mal lo que había hecho. Pero no vio nada; solo la sinceridad de los sentimientos del rubio por ella, Federico la leyó sin decir palabra alguna la besó con ternura mientras al mismo tiempo la abrazaba con necesidad.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el masculino pecho y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Para cuando reaccionó el agua tibia los mojaba a ambos; era obvio tendrían que limpiarse después de aquel acto de amor.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras el agua los bañaba; Federico reposaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven y cerró sus ojos. Por primera vez se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón al tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, si era un sueño, era uno jodidamente bueno del cuál no quería despertar aún.

Estrechó con más fuerza a la joven y prosiguieron a tomar una ducha exprés. Pues él tendría que salir primero del baño para evitar que los vieran salir juntos de ahí, pues Florencia aún estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora don Freezer?—preguntó ella bajando la mirada, pues la vergüenza aún la carcomía.

—Vos eres mía, Flor—dijo Federico con ternura, besando sus labios nuevamente—Solamente mía.

— ¿Y la señorita Delfina?—preguntó ella con dolor en su mirada, viendo como la cara del rubio cambiaba.

—De eso me encargaré yo Flor, no te preocupes—otro beso, que la convenció de sus palabras y dudas con respecto a la joven de azabache cabello.

—Te quiero mi principito—confesó ella y se abrazó al mojado cuerpo de Federico.

—También te quiero, Florcita—sonrió él, sintiendo esa felicidad instalada en su pecho.

Cuando hubieron terminado, ambos se escabulleron en silencio a sus respectivos santuarios de descanso.

Prometiéndose ambos que su amor iba a durar por siempre.

Fin.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad estoy poco conforme con éste lemon de ellos, quería algo más apasionado. Pero tomando en cuenta que Flor aún era virgen quise hacerlo así dulce, no es mi mejor trabajo erótico pero algo es algo. Además de que siempre me imaginé un encuentro entre ellos, me pareció una excelente idea plasmarlo.**

 **Volví a ver toda la serie, incluyendo la segunda temporada, y terminé en disputa con mi mamá acerca de Federico y el Conde. La verdad yo pertenezco fielmente al Team Federico, y para mí él siempre será el único y verdadero amor de Flor. Aunque después planeo retomar el fic, o quizás eliminarlo para volver a crearlo ya con un buen argumento; no lo sé. Solo sé que pronto volveré a escribir sobre mi serie favorita.**

 **Éste shot, va dedicado especialmente a Juan Gil Navarro (quién le da vida al Freezer) pues al haberle comentado en Twitter que haría un escrito para él. Pues acá está… espero que pueda leerlo y darme su más grata opinión acerca de mi loca imaginación. También va dedicado a todas las seguidoras de Floricienta que a pesar de ya casi trece años de su final seguimos fielmente enamoradas de ésta mágica historia.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**


End file.
